1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel and driving method thereof, in particular, to a resistive touch panel and driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, the touch panels may be substantially divided into resistive, capacitive, infrared, and ultrasonic touch panels. Among them, the resistive touch panels and the capacitive touch panels are the most common products. For the capacitive touch panels, a multi-touch feature provides a more humanistic operation mode, such that the capacitive touch panels are gradually favoured by the market. However, the capacitive touch panels must be operated by touching the touch panels with a conductive material, and thus users cannot operate it when wearing gloves or with a nonconductive material.
The resistive touch panels can be operated by touching the touch panel with any medium, thus increasing the convenience of using the touch panels. Further, the cost of the resistive touch panels is low, and the technical development thereof is mature, thus gaining a high market share. Generally speaking, the resistive touch panels have two circuit designs and corresponding computation mode, namely analog and digital. The analog resistive touch panels have a high location parsing capability and are applicable to the operation mode of handwriting. The digital resistive touch panels are widely applied in customized commercial products, since sensing blocks with different dimensions can be fabricated according to customer demands. However, the resistive touch panels have no way to carry out the multi-touch limitation, so that the operation mode of the resistive touch panel cannot be more diversified.